Comfort
by Loke0
Summary: Movieverse Bumblebee is thinking about mistakes he's made. Mild OptimusxBumblebee
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort**

by Scoti

* * *

There was a quiet night in the neighborhood. The only sounds were coming from some crickets, hiding in nearby bushes in the garden. However, it wasn't the annoying bugs that had made Optimus 'wake' up and leave the garage he shared with the other autobots, but the fact that he had suddenly noticed that one of his friends were not there.

Making his way around the house to the backyard as quietly as he possibly could, he peeked into one of the windows on his way.

Total darkness. No one seemed to be awake. He took another step, careful to where he placed his foot. He didn't want to be yelled at again for ruining some, according to himself, unnecessary garden ornament. As he arrived to the backside of the house, he looked around a bit, hoping to find his friend someplace nearby, but with no such luck. He continued his search through the dark garden, worridly looking around for any signs of a yellow camaro...a yellow robot..., it didn't really matter.

He went over to the west side of the house, pushing through a couple of trees on the way there.

A bit surprised, but still relieved to find that his friend hadn't left the neighborhood, he made his presence clear by clearing his throat in a way that couldn't possibly go unheard by the smaller robot.

Bumblebee turned around quickly, with a surprised expression on his face and looked up as Optimus made his way over to him.

"May I sit down?" it wasn't much of a question since the autobot leader was already crouching down, making himself comfortable in the cold grass. There was silence for a while as they both looked out over the neighborhood, a bit fascinated by the look of their temporarily homeworld.

Optimus waited a few seconds, expecting Bumblebee to say something, but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen. He looked the yellow autobot over a bit, trying to figure out if he was angry, or sad, or whatever it could be, but finally decided to ask anyway.

"Why are you out here? Did something happen?" he asked as kindly as he could. The smaller robot still didn't look at him, but he did look like he was thinking the question over. Sighing, Bumblebee pulled his hand slowly over the grass, a troubled expression appearing on his face.

"I was just thinking", he said in a small voice, that sounded both tired and a bit sad. Optimus waited a moment, in case his friend would have something more to say...

"About what?" he said curiosuly after a while. The yellow bot turned to him, looking him in the eyes for a while. Optimus smiled slightly at him, but Bumblebee didn't, instead he turned away, looking up to the sky.

"About...how I always screw up...", he lowered his head, nervosuly fingering on some grass in his hand. Optimus stared at him. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He hadn't expected that. He thought it over for a few more seconds before he had figured out something good to say.

"Bumblebee, listen...I know...", how was he going to put this. "I know that you sometimes take...unnecessary risks..but you are very brave and you always think about everyone else before yourself..." he paused for a moment. "And I'm very proud of you beacause of that."

The yellow bot turned to him and just stared at him for a while. A moment passed. He then closed the lids over his optics, and a single tear made its way down his cheek. He snuffled once before speaking.

"Thank you...but...it's not enough...I have screwed up too many times..", he started shaking a little and more tears ran down his face. Optimus watched him worridly for a moment, not really sure of what to say, so he did what he guessed anyone in this situation would've done to console someone. He pulled a surprised Bumblebee to him, embracing him carefully. He could feel the smaller autobot shaking in his arms and cling to him like if there was no tomorrow.

Optimus smiled a little as he felt his friend relaxing a bit, and pulled his hand over his back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright", he whispered with a calm voice, feeling Bumblebee leaning against his shoulder. The smaller bot looked up at him shyly, before burying his nose in his neck, cuddling him.

Optimus smiled as he watched Bumblebee close his optics and get comfortable in his arms. This was something he had never experienced before, but it felt good. He was happy that he was able to comfort him. He leaned back against the wall of the house, blinking slowly a few times before finally closing the lids over his optics.

* * *

So, what did you think? Was it a weird pairing maybe? anyway, I wanted to try it 


	2. Chapter 2

I was sure this was gonna be a one shot when I wrote it, but since people seem to want another chapter, I've decided to update. And I want to thank you all for reviewing, I'm really glad you like this story, even if it's an odd pairing. Thanks again!

* * *

A loud bang in the distance made Bumblebee open his eyes and quickly crawl into a sitting position. His optics widened as he stared out through the open garage door, looking over to the other side of the road, trying to locate the source of the sudden sound. Realization soon hit him as the rattling sound of rain reached his 'ears' and he relaxed a bit, letting out a small sigh.

It was pretty light outside, so he figured that it had to be morning. No sun as far as he could see, but it probably hid behind all those grey, mean-looking clouds in the sky. Another bang echoed in the distance, temporarily lightning everything up, but only for a few seconds. He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by a yawn somewhere behind him and that's when he realized where he actually was. He didn't remember walking here, the last thing he could remember, he was talking to Optimus...and then ...but, where was their leader?

Bumblebee looked around him in the half dark garage, noticing a big resting form to his right, Ironhide...the bot was obviously offline. He turned his head slowly, looking down to his left, where Jazz was peacefully curled up beside him (yes, Jazz, sorry, I just can't stand the thought that he died, so I'm gonna have him in my fic)

"Optimus..?" he said in a small voice, afraid to wake the others.

"He's out", came an tired voice from somewhere behind him. He hadn't expected an answer, but slowly turned around to see Ratchet in a sitting position, leaned against the far wall. The older bot let out another yawn before continueing. "but don't worry, he'll probably be back soon, said he needed to get out for a while..." Bumblebee nodded quietly and turned back to looking out at the falling rain.

The medic tilted his head a little, watching the yellow autobot. "Are you alright?" he wondered, feeling that his friend was awfully quiet today. Bumblebee turned to him again and gave a small ensuring smile. He wasn't really sure of what had happened last night. He remembered Optimus being understanding, and listening to him babbling about his silly problem. Then something quite unexpected had happened. He had seen humans do it, and he thought that he finally understood the point of it, cause it felt good, it felt...safe and comfortable. It kind of helped.

It's just that, he'd felt something odd since the hug, something that he hadn't felt before and he wasn't really sure if he should like it or not. He couldn't describe it any better than that, only that there was a weird feeling in his spark, and that he really wanted Optimus to come back now. A moment passed where he just sat there, watching as more and more water dropped from the grey sky.

Suddenly, the sound of wheels skidding on muddy ground made him look up and carefully making his way to the opening of the garage.

"Speaking of the devil", he heard Ratchet saying some strange phrase he'd never heard of before, but he couldn't care less right now. He got on his feet and wandered out into the garden where right as he expected, Optimus had come back and was in the middle of transforming back to his robot form.

"Optimus!" he happily ran towards the said bot. "Op...", but he soon came to a stop, slipping a bit in the wet grass. He recieved a pretty stern look, clearly telling him that their leader was in no mood for cheering at the time. Bumblebee fell silent and watched as the older bot made his way past him on his way to the garage.

"Autobots...", he could hear Optimus' determinded voice echoing through the quiet garden. "Let's get moving, there's something I want you to see."

Bumblebee followed him carefully, not really daring to be too close to him when he was in this mood. He could hear several yawns from inside the garage and one and another complain from Jazz about early mornings.

"Let's roll out", the leader said, without the enthusiasm he usually had when it came to those words. The other autobots glanced worridly at each other before obeying the order and transformed, slowly rolling out onto the wet road. However, Bumblebee remained the way he was, staring up at Optimus with a look of curiousity and concern.

"Bumblebee", the leader said with a tired and patient voice. The smaller bot approached carefully, not taking his optics off his friend. He dared to reach a hand out and...right as he was about to touch his hand, Optimus pulled away, taking a step backwards. His eyes filled with concern as he continued. "Bumblebee, please transform and get in line." His eyes had an almost pleading look to them.

Doing as he was told, the yellow little bot transformed and made his way over to the others, hitting the brakes right behind Ratchet.

* * *

Their little trip was made under silence, the only sounds coming from the ongoing rain, and when Bumblebee thought they had been driving forever, Optimus finally turned into a smaller, rather uneven road.

"Uhm...Optimus, mind telling us where we're going?" Ironhide's gruff voice broke the silence as they kept rolling down the muddy little road.

"Be patient, Ironhide, we're soon there.." it might have been Bumblebee's imagination, but he thought that their leader sounded less worried and more relaxed now, maybe even a little excited.

"It's...a lake", Ratchet said suddenly, but Bumblebee couldn't see much with all his big friends blocking his view.

"Yes, it is", Optimus replied with a satisfied voice.

"But...," Jazz started as they all drove out on the soft, uneven surface of the beach. "Couldn't we have done this on a..."he searched for the right words. "Less wet day..?"

Optimus gave a hearty laugh as he stopped and transformed. The others watched him nervously for a while, before it occurred to them that this place might actually be a safe place to walk around on.

"There are no humans here in this weather", he said, looking out over the small lake.

"...Why?" Bumblebee dared to ask as he transformed with the others. There was silence for a while before Optimus cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Because...I don't know...they just don't like it...I guess..." he sounded so distant again, almost as if he was talking more to himself than answering the young bot's question.

"Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet...could you please leave us alone for a moment...there is something I need to discuss with Bumblebee." The three of them exchanged confused glances between each other, but decided to leave without any questions.

Bumblebee's spark skipped a beat as Optimus turned and looked him in the eyes, those worried eyes he'd been given him ever since this morning. The rain made its way down his heavy armor, giving the younger bot a feeling of sadness. Bumblebee broke the gaze between them and looked out over the beach. His optics focused on the sight of his friends a distance away, they were apparently arguing over something they'd found in the mud. Ironhide was seen pulling something out of Jazz' hands, holding it over his head so that he couldn't reach it. Bumblebee smiled slightly, but jumped as Optimus' hand touched his shoulder lightly.

"Sit down", he said with a gentle yet definite voice and sat down himself. The smaller bot did as he was told.

"Bumblebee..." he started, hesitating a little. "I'm...I'm sorry I've been treating you like this..." at first, the yellow robot frowned, not really understanding what his friend meant by that, but then he realized that he was talking about. Every time Bumblebee had tried to make contact with the older bot, he hadn't even looked him in the eyes.

"I've been confused..", Optimus continued. "I...fear that there is something...something happened yesterday", he admitted quietly, feeling the yellow robot's eyes on him. "I want to be close to you, I don't understand why...", he was interrupted by a hand on his arm. Blue optics looked up at him in understanding.

"I feel the same", Bumblebee said in a hopeful voice, but this this situation made him uneasy.

Optimus let out a sigh, closing the lids over his optics and opened them again after a few seconds.

"I've seen this behaviour in humans...I think it's called...love", he explained to the curious autobot in front of him. Bumblebee's optics widened a little. _Does he mean like...Sam and Mikaela? That kind of love?_ He smiled slightly as he closed in on the other robot, carefully reaching his arms out, wanting nothing more than for Optimus to hold him, just like the night before.

"No...Bumblebee...this is a", he looked sad again, and the younger bot sank back a little. "This is a very improper behaviour...for us..", he finished. He could see the fear spreading on his friend's face, he was afraid that he wasn't going to understand.

"But...", Bumblebee protested, with a shaking voice. "I...I...want to be with you", his voice trailed off into a whimper.

"I know...", Optimus replied with a gentle voice. Before he knew it, the smaller bot had advanced on him and was already climbing into his lap, desperately holding on to him.

He held the shuddering bot close to him, caressing his back a little, while wondering how he got himself into this situation in the first place. Bumblebee pulled away a little, looking his beloved leader in the eyes. Optimus let one of his hands caress the yellow bot's cheek, who moaned in response to the touch.

The older bot pulled the smaller one closer again, placing a kiss on his neck, but quickly pulled away as he could discern the other autobots approaching a distance away. He sighed and looked down at the robot in his arms.

"Time to go back..." he said with emphasis.

* * *

Whoo! I can't believe I wrote another chapter, anyway, sorry if it's weird or hurried or anything, I've never been good at chapter stories. Anyway, I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit late, I've been really busy lately so..anyway, again, I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed!

-------------------------------

Bumblebee pulled away a little, avoiding Optimus' optics. If he could blush, his face would probably resemble a tomato right now. They both turned and looked out over the beach, where Ironhide and Jazz walked slowly by the edge of the water, closely followed by Ratchet. They were too far away to be able to really see what was going on between Optimus and Bumblebee, but the two lovebirds didn't want to risk being seen like this. A bit embaressed, Bumblebee moved away from his leader's lap and stood up on shaky legs, wobbling a bit.

"The rain has stopped" Optimus stated in the silence that followed. He too, raised and proceeded to brush some sand off himself, before he took a confident step towards the other autobots. Bumblebee remained at the spot where they'd sat, and watched the bot he looked up to so much. It suddenly hit him how perfect Optimus was...the way he walked, the way he talked...the way he looked, everything. A sudden dizzyness overcame him as he took a step, slowly following the older bot.

----------------------------

The following night, it was raining worse than ever. Even Jazz who usually loved being out in the rain, prefered to stay in the garage. Like the night before, Bumblebee was out in the garden, strolling about. He just couldn't stand being around the others right now, the weird looks they gave him, the tension between him and Optimus...everything. Finding the same spot he'd been sitting at the night before, he made himself as comfortable as possible on the wet muddy ground.

The water ran down his body like if someone had turned a bucket upside down over him, but the didn't care, it actually felt pretty good, like the weather matched his mood or something. Leaning back against the house, he looked out over the foggy street. He wondered a little what the others were doing now, wondering if Optimus missed him or just tried to get rid of those forbidden feelings. Either way, he couldn't do anything about it.

A distance away, a part of the sky ligthened up for a second. Bumblebee smiled to himself and closed the lids over his optics, going offline.

---------------------------

Bumblebee moved his hand a little, feeling the soft grass between his fingers, the rain seemed to have stopped. Wait...grass? He opened his optics slowly, feeling like he hadn't been resting anything at all. He realized he was lying down, the wet ground felt cold against his body but he made no effort to move. He jumped as he felt something touch his cheek softly.

A laugh made him look up with widened optics. Optimus was beside him, resting his arm on the other side of Bumblebee, his chest hovering above him to sheild him from the rain.

"This doesn't seem like a good place to spend the night", Optimus stated and smiled down at the smaller bot. Bumblebee didn't reply, he just stared up at him like a scared rabbit trapped in a corner.

"...I...just thought", the yellow robot turned and glanced out towards the street again. "Maybe if...I stay away from you, you will forget about me...and everything could go back to normal" the silence that followed made him feel very uneasy and he didn't dare to look back at Optimus.

"Bumblebee..", was the only thing the shocked leader could say. He closed in on the younger bot, wrapping and arm around his waist. Bumblebee closed his optics, still turning away. "I don't want to forget about you...I need you...we all do", this time the yellow bot turned to look at Optimus.

"..Really?" he asked hesitatingly. He moved a little in the older bot's arms, trying to get up in a sitting position.

"Really", Optimus ensured him with a smile and to Bumblebee's surprise, pushed him gently back down. "Don't ever question that", he continued as his hand moved up to his freind's cheek. He then moved it to Bumblebee's mouth piece, waiting to see if the young bot would protest, before he proceeded, but nothing happened.

Optimus grabbed it gently, turning it a little. It came off pretty easily, revealing a mouth. The yellow bot looked away embaressed when his leader pulled him closer to him. He shuddered as Optimus' hands traveled over his body, caressing his body carefully. Bumblebee closed his optics again, moaning out load as he felt himself being pressed down onto the ground again.

His spark started to heat up and he couldn't believe how good this all felt. He moaned again as he felt Optimus' mouth against his own, but didn't really dare to open his optics yet. Primus, he really loved Optimus...this must be what love feels like.

Suddenly, like a stab in his spark, he heard a loud and clear cough somewhere nearby. He opened his optics in shock and saw Optimus turn around quickly. Desperate to see who had caught them, Bumblebee heaved himself up on his elbow and peeked out below Optimus' arm.

--------------------------

Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, hehe. I think there's only going to be one more chapter. So, in the next one you'll know who cleared his/her throat at the poor robots. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, much slash yes.


End file.
